The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal.
Depending on whether terminals are movable, the terminals are divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Again, the mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals depending on whether users can carry the mobile terminals personally.
Functions of the mobile terminals become diversified. For example, the functions include data and voice communication, picture capturing and video recording through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and image or video output to a display unit. Some terminals may have an additional electronic game play function or a multimedia player function. Especially, recent mobile terminals may receive multicast signals providing visual contents such as broadcasts and video or television programs.
As functions of a terminal are diversified, such a terminal may be implemented in a form of a multimedia player having multi-functions, for example, photo or video capturing, playback of music or video files, game plays, and broadcast reception.
In order to support and increase functions of such a terminal, it is considered to improve structural part and/or software part of a terminal.